cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Improvement/Svetlana Vasilyeva
Verse: Harry Potter Date: (The date this sheet was completed.) Full Name: Svetlana Maksimilianovna Vasilyeva Pronunciation: svyet-LAH-nah mahk-SEEM-il-yah-NOV-na va-SIL-ye-va Nickname/Alias: Svet, Sveta, Lana, Svetochka (her sisters only) Meaning: *Svetlana - light, world *Maksimilianovna - daughter of Maksimilian *Vasilyeva - from the given name Vasilyev Origin: I was surfing behindthename.com. Oh you won't believe how much research I've made for Russian names. Title: Ms. Pet Name: Gitingev (Chukchi for beautiful woman), Сестра Signature: Svetlana's handwriting is quite elegant and isn't slanted to any particular direction. Her letters are rounded and average in size with narrow spacing. The loops of her 'e's are wide and her tittles are high over her i's and j's. Sveta puts medium pressure on her quill/pen when she's writing. Gender: Female Gender Role: Feminine Orientation: Graybi Real Age: 17 Age Appearance: 17 Birthday: 15 February Deathday: N/A Birthplace: Ukraine Zodiac Sign: Aquarius Immediate Family: Maksimilian Vasilyev (father), Tamara Vasilyeva (adoptive sister), Lynn Vasilyeva (adoptive sister) Distant Family: Mykhaila Kostyshyn (mother) Parenting: Svetlana's mother and father never married, so Sveta never really knew her mother. Her father, on the other hand, raised her but he really wasn't there until the later years. Upbringing: Sveta was raised to think about others and how they feel, how her actions affect them, and how she must be selfless at all times. Infancy: Probably one of the more happier times of Svetlana's life, this was the time when her family was still whole. Her mother was still there, her father was still around, and her grandfather was still alive. Childhood: Complicated. Her mother disappeared, her father became distant, and her grandfather died. The only highlight was Tamara appearing in her life and meeting her new best friends. Adolescence: Hard. Her best friends were being torn apart by each of their hardships and Sveta was trying hard, so hard to help them because it seemed as if she was the only one without a problem and she wanted to help. That is, until that letter from her mother arrived. It tore her apart, trying to decide who to chose. She would love to go to her mother, to learn more about the side of her family that she didn't know, to learn more about her mother who was barely there. But she also wants to stay, to help her friends through their problems, to stay with them forever. She wants to stay for her sisters and her father. It's tearing her apart right now. Adulthood: Eventually, with a heavy heart, she would join her mother for a couple of months before returning back to civilization, more mature than ever before, to inherit her father's company. Coming of Age: WIP Evolution: WIP Species: Half-Veela Ethnicity: Ukrainian-Russian Blood Type: Preferred Hand: Left handed Facial Type: Heart Eye Color: Sectoral heterochromia so depending on the lighting, her eyes can appear green, blue, or brown Hair Color: Naturally brown, dyed blonde Hairstyle: Usually let down, but can be sometimes seen up in a ponytail Skin Tone: Pallor-Caucasian Complexion: Pale Makeup: Moderate Body Type: Ectomorph Height: 5'5" Weight: 125 lbs. Cup Size: 31" Facial Hair: N/A Shoe Size: 7 Birthmarks/scars: N/A Distinguishing Features: Heterochromic eyes Health: Quite healthy since she minds her diet quite a lot, but she's been losing some weight lately due to insomnia Energy: Has quite a lot of energy, fruit of years of battle training and all that. She hasn't been able to spar with anyone since the whole of her group of friends is crashing and burning. Memory: Quite good, per se. Her memory is quite the same as normal people. Senses: Better Allergies: She's allergic to high-protein food. Handicaps: None Medication: None Phobias: Losing her family, losing herself, abandonment Addictions: None Mental Disorders: None Style: Svetlana is one hell of a fashionista, picking her choice of clothes rather carefully, though sometimes she likes to experiment by mixing and matching. Though if she had to categorize her fashion style, she'd say it'd be in the "chic" category. Mode of Dress: Svetlana dresses in the most proper way. She makes sure her clothes don't have creases or stains and that they stay clean. Grooming: Very well-kept Posture: Straight Gait: Graceful Coordination: (How physically fit is your character? Also add things like reflexes, ect.) Habits and Mannerisms: (Any nervous ticks or unconscious habits your character might have. Ex: Nail biting, crosses arms, or twirls hair) Scent: (What does your character smell like? Good or bad? How strong?) Mood: (What mood are you most likely to catch your character in?) Attitude: (How does your character interact with others?) Stability: (How emotionally consistant are they?) Expressiveness: (Do they hide emotion or let it out openly?) When Happy: (Ex: Whistles, sings, skips) When Depressed: (Ex: locks themself in their room, listens to music, hugs a stuffed animal) When Angry: (Ex: Punches walls, screams at people, trolls online) Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions. Current Residence: (Where does your character live right now? May or may not include a geographical location) Community: (What does the general population act like where your character lives?) Family: (Parents, children, siblings Include stepfamilies if it applies, and label as such.) Friends: (Who does your character like to hang out with?) Enemies: (Who does your character despise?) Bosses: (Who does your character answer to) Followers: (Who answers to your character?) Heroes: (Who does your character look up to?) Rivals: (Who are they competing with?) Relates to: (Who is similar to your character?) Pets/Familiars: (Describe a pet your character owns, real or fantasy and give it a name.) Wardrobe: (Describe your character's closet. What is their formal, casual, or other kind of wear?) Equipment: (Refers to tools or weapons your character may use. A sword for a warrior Accessories: (Tattoos, piercing, jewelry, glasses, ect.) Trinkets: (Applies to but not limited to good luck charms, purses, watches, or any other items they carry with them almost all the time.) Funds: (How much cash does your character have on hand, and how much at home/in the bank?) Home: (What is your character's house like? Describe it's overall appearance, Shabby, fancy type of house, mansion and describe things such as the yard, wallpaper, or any other information. Things like bedrooms count as your character's home.) Neighborhood: (What are the people and places near your character like?) Transportation: (How does your character get around? Car, bus, bike) Collections: (Does your character like to hoard or collect anything?) Most valuable possession: (In money) Prized Possession: (What object does your character value above all else?) Lovers: (From childhood crushes, to exes, to a married partner, who does your character love?) Marital Status: (Ex: Single, Taken, Dating, Available) Occupation: (Self explanatory) Work Ethnic: (How hard does your character work? How do they feel about their job?) Rank: (How high up are they on the corporate ladder?) Wealth Status: (How well financed is your character? Ex: Upper, middle, or lower class) Experience: (Include things like pasts jobs, or things that contributed to current occupation.) Organizations/Affiliations: (Who does your character side with?) IQ: (Self explanatory) Education: (How good is their education?) School: (What was their school like?) Grade: (What grades would they get?) Special Education: (Did they ever get held back or get honor role?) Social Stereotype: (ex: nerd, goth, punk) Degrees: (What degrees did/would they earn in school?) Intelligence: (Linguistic/logical/spatial/kinesthetic/musical/interpersonal/intrapersonal/naturalist) Extracurricular Activities: (Such as P.E. or art) Religion: (Self Explanatory) Morals: (What does your character find morally right or wrong?) Crime Record: (Relationship with authority, laws broken, and crimes committed.) Motivation: (What moves your character? Power, money, love) Priorities: (What does your character place first, second, and third?) Philosophy: (Your character's outlook on life) Political Party: (Ex: Democrat, Republican, Liberal, or Conservative) Etiquette: (How good our your characters manners? Do they bow or chew with their mouth open?) Culture: (Any things your character may do specific to a certain culture. Bowing in Japan Do your research on this one or you could offend people. ) Influences: (Who or what inspires your character to change? Do they influence anyone else?) Relates to: (Who can your character relate to?) Traditions: (Does your character sit around the table with their family? What holidays do they celebrate?) Superstitions: (spilling salt, knocking on wood) Main Goal: (Driving force in the story. May be subject to change.) Minor Goals/Ambitions: (What is your character trying to accomplish?) Career: (What would be your character's dream job?) Desires: (What does your character want?) Wishlist: (What material items does your character want?) Accomplishments: (Did they succeed in any goals?) Greatest Achievement: (Self Explanatory) Biggest Failure: (Self Explanatory) Secrets: (Everyone has at least one) Regrets: (Self Explanatory) Worries: (What do they worry about?) Best Dream: (What would be the best thing that could possibly happen to your character?) Worst Nightmare: (The worst thing that could ever happen?) Best Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. it short and sweet) Worst Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. it short and sweet) Hobbies/Interests: (What does your character like to do for fun?) Skills/Talents: (Similar to hobbies, but refers to the level of skill a character has. For example, a character could like playing violin but isn't very good at it or vice versa.) Likes: (What does your character like?) Dislikes: (What can't they stand?) Sense of Humor: (Dark/dry/witty/sarcastic/dirty/childish/sophisticated/ironic) Pet Peeves: (Similar to dislikes, only more relating to human behavior than specific objects. Ex: When people tap on things or when people say "You're not fat!" when you really are) Superstitions/Beliefs: (Does your character believe in conspiracy theories or aliens? Do they throw salt over their shoulder or knock on wood?) Dreams/Nightmares: (What do they dream about? night) Quirks: (The strange little things that your character does to make them unique. Ex: Sleeps with their feet on the pillow or runs their hand along a pole as they walk beside it.) Savvy: (What is your character particularly well-informed of? Politically, nature) Can't understand: (Something they just can't get into, such as English literate or obsession with sports) Closet Hobby: (Something that your character likes but isn't too obvious.) Guilty Pleasure: (You know...) Strengths: (What makes them stand a bit above the crowd? Courageous, good listener, calm under pressure Not supernatural abilities.) Flaws: (Refers to negative personality traits, not a weakness. Make sure it's a deep flaw that could actually affect your character, not something trivial like "She can't dance". Lies constantly, socially backwards, hot-tempered) Perception: (How does your character generally see the world?) Conflicts: (What issues make your character want two things, but they can't have both?) Instincts: (What they are unconsciously driven to do) Lures: (What are they inexplicably drawn to be near? Ex: Power, money, the helpless) Soft Spot: (Their vulnerability, what they feel sorry for or have particularly good feelings toward) Cruel Streak: (What makes a character act against their usual morals, and act especially mean? (everyone has something that can do this to them)) Powers/Abilities: (Here is where to put any superhuman powers and other abilities your character possesses. Be sure to balance them out with weaknesses, or your character loses credibility. This section may be optional depending on what genre you write.) Origin: (How did they get their powers?) Source: (How do they use their powers? [ex: shoots fire from hands, can read minds with their ring) Ability: (How adept are they at using said powers? Weaknesses: (Make it something that your character exclusively is weak to, and keep it credible. A 4-headed radioactive dinosaur is not a credible weakness.) Immunities: (cannot be burned Be very careful with this one.) Restrictions: (An absolute necessity for those with supernatural powers. Can only breathe fire when angry or can only cast darkness spells twice a day) Alternate Forms: (Transformations, shape shifting abilities, dark side, ect.) Extra Anatomy: (Such as wings or a third eye) Favorite Colors: Favorite Animals: Favorite Mythological Creatures: Favorite Places: (Ex: Fav City, State, or Country) Favorite Landmarks: (Ex: Eiffel Tower, Mt. Rushmore) Favorite Flavors: (Ex: Vanilla, Sour, Strawberry) Favorite Foods: Favorite Drinks: Favorite Characters: (Not one of yours) Favorite Genre: Favorite Books: Favorite Movies: Favorite Games: Favorite Shows: Favorite Music: Favorite Bands: Favorite Songs: Favorite Sports: Favorite Stores: Favorite Subjects: Favorite Numbers: Favorite Websites: Favorite Words: Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) Least Favorite Colors: Least Favorite Animals: Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Least Favorite Places: Least Favorite Landmarks: Least Favorite Flavors: Least Favorite Foods: Least Favorite Drinks: Least Favorite Characters: Least Favorite Genre: Least Favorite Books: Least Favorite Movies: Least Favorite Games: Least Favorite Shows: Least Favorite Music: Least Favorite Bands: Least Favorite Songs: Least Favorite Sports: Least Favorite Stores: Least Favorite Subjects: Least Favorite Numbers: Least Favorite Websites: Least Favorite Words: Least Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) Languages: (What languages does your character speak and how fluently?) Accent: (Self explanatory) Voice: (High pitched, low pitched) Speech Impediments: (Stutters, slurs, or whistles) Greetings and Farewells: (How does your character say hello and goodbye?) State of Mind: (Ask your character "how are you" and see how they respond) Compliment: (Have your character say something nice) Insult: (Have your character insult someone) Expletive: (Can be an actual cuss (Ex: Dammit) or some kind of substitute. (Ex: Darn it!) Laughter: (What does your character's laugh sound like?) Tag Line: (Something your character says a lot in everyday sentences. Can often be filled with a sound or vocalization. Ex: Lol, dude, uh) Signature Quote: (Something significant your character says. Doesn't have to be meaningful, just make it memorable.) Reputation: (What does the general population think of your character?) First Impressions: (What would you first think of this character upon meeting them?) Stranger Impressions: (If someone was told about the character but didn't know them, what would they think?) Friendly Impressions: (What do people who are friends or acquaintances of your character think of them?) Enemy Impressions: (What do people who can't stand your character think? If you can't think of anyone who hates your character, we have a problem.) Familiar Impressions: (What do people very close to your character think of them? Ex: Family, lovers) Compliments: (What are some good things other people would say of your character? good listener) Insults: (Would anyone like to call your character a whore, jerk, or stupid?) Self-Impression: (What does your character really think of themselves deep down?) MBTI Personality Type: ENTP, ISTJ Temperament: (Chloric/Sanguine/Melancholic/Phlegmatic) May also be called color types, such as yellow, red, blue, or green) Enneagram: (The Reformer/The Helper/The Achiever/The Individualist/The Investigator/The Loyalist/The Enthusiast/The Challenger/The Peacemaker) Ego/Superego/Id: (Superego is aims for perfection, society, and the idea of right and wrong. Id is unconscious desires and instincts - Which of these are they most driven by? The Self: (The center/core of your character) The Shadow: (The opposite qualities your character themselves does not believe they possess, but do subconsciously) The Anima/Animus: (The part of the character of the opposite gender) Persona/Mask: (What they present to the world, or the side they use to protect themselves) Role: (What purpose does your character serve? leader) Fulfillment: (How well do they serve that role?) Significance: (Why does your character matter?) Alignment: (Good/Evil/Neutral/Lawful/Chaotic) Comparison: (Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can think of.) Symbol: (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them? a rose, a black cat, a sunset Could be blatant or subtle.) Song: (A song you think best suits your character) Vice: (Pride/Greed/Gluttony/Lust/Envy/Sloth/Wrath) Virtue: (Patience/Diligence/Chastity/Temperance/Charity/Kindness/Humility) Defining Moment: (This is it. The single greatest moment of your character, when they truly become alive.) Tropes: (What about your character is stereotypical or cliched? can't say nothing. Every character has some kind of cliche in them) Originality: (What makes your character different from one like them? One Word: (Use a single adjective to sum up your character in a nutshell) Character Sheet © Character-Resource